In a vehicle seat of this type known from use, the fitting lower part is attached to the upper rail by means of two formed feet. In the event of a crash, torques occur in this region which subject the upper rail to a load. In particular, in the extreme positions in the longitudinal direction of the seat, i.e. fully forwards and fully back, these crash torques may cause the risk that at one end the upper rail begins to separate from the lower rail as a result of material deformations.